starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Рой Томас
Рой Уильям Томас-младший ( "Roy Thomas Checklist" Alter Ego Vol. 3 #50 (July 2005) p. 16) — североамериканский автор и редактор комиксов, киносценарист. В 1970-е годы был главным редактором издательства «Marvel Comics». Лауреат десятков премий в области комиксов. Автор комиксовой адаптации фильма «Новая надежда», а также четырёх последующих комиксов серии «Звёздные войны» и комиксов серии «Мир Хранительницы», став, таким образом, одним из первых авторов Расширенной Вселенной. Биография Рой родился 22 ноября 1940 года в городе Джексон (штат Миссури, США). С детства увлекался комиксами, и уже во взрослом возрасте стал автором в перезапусках таких любимых в детстве серий, как «Флэш» и «Фантастическая четвёрка». В начальной школе он рисовал свои собственные комиксы для друзей и семьи. Первым из них был «All-Giant Comics», в котором, как он вспоминает, показал таких персонажей, как Гигант-Слон.The Avengers Annual #1 (1967) Поступив в Юго-Восточный университет штата Миссури, Томас специализировался там в области истории и социальных наук. Окончил университет в 1961 году со степенью бакалавра в области преподавания, он стал работать учителем английского языка в средней школе. В начале 1960-х годов Томас стал активным участником фанатского движения, главным образом уделяя внимание творчеству Джерри Бэйлса, и его энтузиазм по поводу возрождения комиксов о супергероях в этот период привёл к тому, что Бейлс основал фан-журнал «Альтер-эго», пост редактора которого в 1964 году занял Томас. Письма от него регулярно появлялись на страницах изданий «DC Comics» и «Marvel Comics». thumb|150px|Рой Томас в 1973 году В 1965 году Томас пытался устроиться на постоянную работу в «DC Comics», но в итоге оказался в «Marvel Comics». В этой компании он проработал до 1981 года, дослужившись до главного редактора. Он перенес на почву комиксов модный жанр фэнтези, создав серию комиксов о популярном книжном герое Конане и придумав его спин-офф, «Рыжая Соня». Он работал и над комиксами о Людях Икс, и договорился с Джорджем Лукасом о выпуске комиксов по «Звёздным войнам». В 1981 году Рой Томас ушёл из Marvel, поссорившись с одним из руководителей, Джимом Шутером (по мнению Шутера, Томас ставил слишком высокие условия для продления контракта). Некоторое время он работал во фрилансе, прежде чем устроиться в DC Comics, как он когда-то хотел. Он работал над такими сериями, как «Лига справедливости» и др. В 1985 году Джим Шутер ушёл из Marvel, что позволило Рою Томасу снова сотрудничать с этой компанией. Помимо создания комиксов, Рой Томас писал сценарии для фильмов и телесериалов в жанре фэнтези. Среди них — «Огонь и лёд», «Конан-разрушитель», некоторые эпизоды телесериалов «Зена — королева воинов» и «Удивительные странствия Геракла». В 2015 году в широкий прокат вышел блокбастер Marvel «Мстители: Эра Альтрона». В одной из сцен, в которой показано видение Капитана Америка, выступает музыкальная группа под названием «Рой Томас». Так создатели фильма отдали должное автору главного злодея этой истории — Альтрона, который впервые появился на страницах комикса писателя Роя Томаса и художника Джона Бушема «Мстители» № 58 в 1968 году. Участие в «Звёздных войнах» В 1975—1976 годах директор по маркетингу фильма «Новая надежда» Чарльз Липпинкотт решил сделать комиксовую адаптацию фильма одним из основных способов его продвижения в массы. Долгое время Липпинкотт пытался связаться с руководством издательства «Marvel», но его глава Стэн Ли не отвечал на его звонки. К счастью, знакомый Джорджа Лукаса Эдвард Саммер смог организовать ему встречу с Роем Томасом, в то время — главным редактором издательства. Во время встречи, проходившей у Роя дома, Томас, который незадолго до этого написал комикс-адаптацию книги Эдвина Лестера Арнольда «Лейтенант Гулливар Джонс: его отпуск» (первого в истории представителя жанра космооперы), увидел потенциал адаптации, настоял на том, чтобы самому стать её сценаристом, и договорился о встрече Липпинкотта со Стэном Ли. left|thumb|240px|Рой Томас и Говард Чайкин на фестивале «Comic Con». 22 ююля 1976 г. В феврале 1976 года компания «Marvel» с большой неохотой пошла на эту сделку. Первые пять выпусков комикса (два из них должны были выйти до премьеры) издавались с условием, что Lucasfilm получала отчисления с продаж лишь после реализации 100 тысяч экземпляров. Впоследствии многие сотрудники «Marvel» утверждали, что именно колоссальный успех этого комикса спас издательства от практически неминуемого банкротства.Jim Shooter Interview, part 1 on Comic Book Resources Рой Томас представлял комикс на стенде фестиваля Comic-Con в Сан-Диего (25-27 июля 1976 года) вместе с Чарльзом Липпинкоттом и графиком Говардом Чайкиным. В своей работе над адаптацией Томас и Чайкин пользовались черновым вариантом сценария фильма, концептуальными рисунками художника Ральфа Маккуорри и производственными кадрами, а впоследствии — кадрами чернового монтажа фильма. Работа осложнялась тем, что Томас к тому времени переехал в Лос-Анджелес, а Чайкин проживал в Нью-Йорке, потому много времени уходило на пересылку работ по почте. thumb|251px|Липпинкотт, Томас, Чайкин и Райдер Виндем в год 40-летия «Звёздных войн» Помимо серии «Звёздные войны», Томас стал автором шести комиксов серии «Мир Хранительницы», печатавшихся в журнале «Pizzazz» с октября 1977 по июнь 1978 года: первый выпуск этой серии (22 сентября 1977) и седьмой выпуск серии «Звёздные войны» (11 октября 1977) стали первыми комиксами «Звёздных войн» с оригинальными сценариями, не основанными на событиях фильма. Джордж Лукас практически не участвовал в этой работе: Томас не помнит ни одной встречи с ним по первым шести выпускам серии и лишь одну — по оставшимся четырём. Вместе с Чайкиным Томас является создателем контрабандиста-лепа Джекссона, одного из самых противоречивых персонажей «Звёздных войн»; после первых критических замечаний со стороны Лукаса, переданных Липпинкоттом (в том числе касавшихся Джекссона), Томас принял решение прекратить работу над серией. Кроме того, он известен популяризацией в 1983 году термина «реткон» ( , «согласование, имеющее обратную силу»). Работы по «Звёздным войнам» * «Мир Хранительницы» ** «Мир Хранительницы, выпуск 1» ** «Мир Хранительницы, выпуск 2» ** «Страшное открытие!» ** «Сущность монстров!» ** «Погоня среди руин!» ** «Знаете ли вы, кто такие ваши дети?» * «Звёздные войны» ** «Звёздные войны, выпуск 1» ** «Звёздные войны, выпуск 2: Шестеро против Галактики» ** «Звёздные войны, выпуск 3: «Звезда Смерти» ** «Звёздные войны, выпуск 4: В борьбе против Дарта Вейдера» ** «Звёздные войны, выпуск 5: Смотри: Луны Явина» ** «Звёздные войны, выпуск 6: Это... последняя глава?» ** «Звездные войны, выпуск 7: Новые планеты, новые опасности!» ** «Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3» ** «Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!» ** «Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below» Сборники * «Star Wars 0» * «The Marvel Comics Illustrated Version of Star Wars» * «Marvel Special Edition Featuring Star Wars 1» * «Marvel Special Edition Featuring Star Wars 2» * «Marvel Special Edition Featuring Star Wars 3» * «Marvel Movie Showcase 1» * «Marvel Movie Showcase 2» * «Classic Star Wars: A New Hope 1» * «Classic Star Wars: A New Hope 2» * «Classic Star Wars: A New Hope (TPB)» * «Classic Star Wars Box Set» * «Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 1: Doomworld» Источники *''Star Wars: The Complete Vader'' * * * Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки * *Рой Томас на сайте «Comic Book DB» *StarWars 40th Anniversary Panel at Terrificon with Roy Thomas Howard Chaykin with Host Ryder Windham *Рой Томас и Чарльз Липпинкотт о создании комикса «Звёздные войны» *STAN LEE'S SOAPBOX - ROY THOMAS Категория:Авторы комиксов Категория:Родившиеся в 1940 году